deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Momoyo Kawakami vs Yang Xiao Long
Momoyo Kawakami vs Yang Xiao Long Momoyo Kawakami vs Yang Xiao Long is a What-If! Death Battle and is settled to be BigBangOverlord's 1st written battle in the year 2019, it features Momoyo Kawakami , from the visual novel game series Maji De Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! and previous combatant of the previous episode Esdeath vs Momoyo Kawakami, and featuring Yang Xiao Long, from the hit-series RWBY. Description Maji De Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! vs RWBY. Starting this year's fight with a big bang and a yellow Yang, these two-combat loving ladies are pitted on in a big-bad fist fight, which one will come out and become the baddest gal in town? Introduction (*Queue-:'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' *) Bang: Physical combat may be brutish, plain and primitive to some, but when things go way, this is the best way to settle shit up. Alisa: Whether it is for the family name or just for the thrill. There are many reasons why people prefers to settle this with fists. MomoyoobliteratessintoDeathBattle.png Bang: Like Momoyo Kawakami, the Goddess of War from Majikoi! YangboomsherwayintoDeathBattle.png Alisa: And Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler of Team RWBY... Alisa: I’m Alisa the God Eater, and he’s Bang the Dragon… Bang: And it’s our task to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle… Momoyo Kawakami Name: Momoyo Kawakami Age: 18 Height: 5’9’’ Abilities: Superhuman Abilities, Expert Martial Arts Training, Top fighting and battle experience.Chi Manipulation Feats: *From the Kawakami family, she was born with unnatural strength and the ability to use spiritual energy, Momoyo was both admired and feared for her abilities and her confidence by many kids around her age. *Is a bisexual (Not important in a fight though...) *Help Yamato to fend against a gang of fifth and sixth graders to protect Yamato family. *Has been challenge every day by many strong people around the world on a daily basis and effortlessly defeated each one of them. **Was already insanely durable BEFORE learning Kawakami Instant Recovery. *She is well known by all male around the world and become intimidated to talk to her due to her inhuman strength. *Fought against Kuki Ageha and become the strongest of the Big Four. *Fought against other inhuman characters like Hume, her grandfather Tesshin, Tatsuko and Seiso (in her other form, Haou). **Tatsuko is Majikoi's version of Marvel's Hulk . **She and Hume's powers are so great, they literally took their fight outside Earth and into space. *Has won over many various of sport games. **Most of these sports involve physical efforts. *Take part in the battle of Class-S vs Class-F (join the former). *In A-2, fought against CookieIS 108 (which is a giant MechaGodzilla). (*''BG Soundtrack: Majikoi OST - Sortieing Samurai Girls'' *) Bang: Kawakami City is one of the few cities existing today that follows the old-style practice of martial arts and ways of war and combat. Alisa: Like the city’s namesake, The Kawakami Clan uphelds those traditions in a yearly mock-wars, where opposing forces will duke it out so bad, you’ll be questioning this city’s logic of student’s safety. Bang: And yes, we have spoken about her from our last fight. She is the eldest daughter of the Kawakami Clan. Momoyo Kawakami. (*''BG Soundtrack: Majikoi: Tomoni Asahi Wo Oiikakete By Momoyo Kawakami'' *) Alisa: Momoyo Kawakami is a strong and competitive girl. She’s one of the top fighters in her city, of now all of Japan. She holds onto the title of the Big Four as the strongest among them. Bang: She’s spending her days battling people, borrowing money and not paying her debts. And dating girls, no literally. I’m not joking, she’s flirting with girls. Alisa: And her abilities are extremely over the top. Bang: Yeah, she’s an extremely strong character. With a strength level so intense, she’s banned by, not just her family, but the city’s government to hold on before shattering everything around her. Alisa: When she wanted to have a fight with her grandfather one time, her grandfather himself stated he needs the approval of the city’s government to have only a 10 second fight, in fear that either he or his granddaughter might split the planet into two. Bang: And this confirmed when another strong fighter, Hume accepted Momoyo’s challenge, but in fear that their very fist might destroy the planet, they took their fight literally out of Earth. Alisa:' '''Hot damn, that's a bit too much just for a fight. '''Bang: She was able to kick down a Mechagodzilla-like mech out of a sky. With Hume’s help, kicked it crashing back to earth. Estimating this with the size of the mech, Momoyo’s regular striking force is up to 150,000 tons of force just to knock the giant mech back to Earth.' Alisa: She’s inhumanely fast, she once ran around the world in a few min. And even with trained or talented eyes, seems she just gone transparent in that very moment. Bang: Let’s not forget that she’s extremely tough in a fight, even going with equally powerful or greater foes, she was able to keep on fighting and won most of those fights. Alisa: As mentioned, she also has a variety of special “Kawakami moves”, but even from our past fights, he has a lot of moves that upholds her advantages. Just read her move list from there under this link. (*''STUPEFIED LINK of Momoyo’s Move-list *) '''Bang: But let’s get down to one of Momoyo’s most powerful feats.' Alisa: First of, if her god-like durability and immunity isn’t overly tiered enough. She has her Kawakami Instant Heal, a healing factor that heals her in all manner of wounds and injuries by speeding up her metabolism with her ki manipulation. Bang: Next is my personal favorite, her forbidden move, Fuji Smasher, a direct punch that is so strong, it is stated that the weakest Fuji Smasher is more than enough to destroy a planet. I still don’t get it why they called it Fuji Smasher. Alisa: Speaking of planet-busting attacks, she has her strongest move, The Star Obliterator, it’s just like a beam attack and like what it’s called, has the power to destroy a star. And that is not even counting the weakest blast. Bang: N.A.S.A. themselves confirm this move can destroy a star for they stated she already did once, unintentionally. Alisa: Despite sounding she’ a god on earth, Momoyo I still limited. She may be superhuman, she’s still human. Bang: Her Instant heal can only be unlimited as long as her life force is still strong, which is not the point since her life force is too damn high-leveled). She is not much of a thinker, more of a fighter. And she’s afraid of ghosts. Yeah, she’s scared of ghost. Alisa: Still with only a few limits to her power. Momoyo: It seems it's my turn. Yang Xiao Long Name: Yang Xiao Long Age: 19 Height: 5’8’’ Abilities: Superhuman Abilities, Expert Martial Arts Training, Aura Manipulation (Creates a temporary force-like armor, Minor healing factor / Kinetic energy absorption). Feats: *Beat Junior's gang single-handedly. *Blocked attacks from Paladin-290. *Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits. *Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air. *Fought Beowolves for a whole day. *Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica. (*''BG Soundtrack: RWBY Volume 2 - Sacrifice*) '''Bang: The world of Remnant is filled with darken, terrifying monsters. Limited by the works of the Huntsmen.' Alisa: And for some cliché reason, the only way to become a pro Huntsmen is to enroll in high-school. Jeez, can’t they find a better means of training those kids? Bang: Don’t be the one to talk, at least they get to act like kids. What about you? By the time you’ll enroll for being a fucking God Eater, the word “enjoy” no longer applies. Alisa: Oh suck it, Godzilla. Bang: Anyway…We would not expand this intro for long, since ya’ll know who this blonde is… Alisa: Yeah, she made her official appearance in DB when she fought Tifa Lockheart…Yang. Bang: Yang Xiao Long, half older sister of Ruby Rose and the daughter of Raven Brawen. After her mother left her. She is under the care of her father, Tai Yang. Yang is trained to fight under the tutelage of her uncle. Then she enrolled into Beacon Academy to become a Huntswoman. She went nto a lot of adventures under the color-themed team, RWBY. Lead by her younger sister Ruby...Wow, what a code name... Alisa: She serves as the group's heavy-hitter and trump-card, her drectapproach makesher a valuable teammemner. All seems so well until shit went WAY down... Bang: Yeah, long story short. There was multiple conspiracies that led Beacon’s fall and Yang literally losing an arm. Yang has fallen to despair and bedridden. Alisa: Queue the band, get the violins out, is drama voice-over time! (*''BG Music: One Hundred Strings* *) '''Bang: (*'dramatical epic voice''' *) She was just lying in bed for a whole volume, not knowing what came about and doesn’t give a shit, her friend and obvious Yuri ship-mate, Blake abandoned her and her sister left her in ruins, She is too afraid to even pick up a bloody remote.' Alisa: But deciding that laying around like a bitch is not her style, Yang decided to get off her ass and starts training back, becoming from cool bad-ass brawler to plan vanilla-fighter that seems to be uninteresting now. '''Bang: Between you and me, I miss the good old, punch-before-thinking, Yang.' Alisa: At least Blake looks cute now, does she? (*Long pause / Awkward cricket noise'*)' Bang: Seriously Alisa? (*''BG Music: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn Remix*) Alisa: Anyway, let’s move on to her sets, we know she’s a brawler and thrill-seeker at heart. As a Huntswomen, her ‘aura’ provides her a temporary armor that helps her defend from attacks and heal wounds. She has a boxer-like fighting style and likes to pound the shit and makes things explosive. '''Bang: This is thanks to her weapon set, Ember Celica, a gauntlet that shoots out kinetic blasts within Yang’s attack. Making Yang’s punches harder and, literally, making it look more explosive.' Alisa: But after losing one of her arms, she was given a prosthetic arm that serves the same with a mini shotgun. Yang undergone another set of training to sharpen her powerful yet predictable style. Bang: Let’s not forget her Semblance, any Huntsmen has an aura. Yang’s is like a shock absorb and reflect back kind of aura. When she receive heavy damages, she absorbs it and dishes it out with even greater force And that’s not counting when she goes Super Saiyan. Alisa: She’s strong enough to take down 2 Ursas, beat down a mafia boss’s entire gang. Hold down a giant–ass bird’s beak wide open. Bang: And double team with Blake to take on the son of a bitch who disarmed her. No puns intended. Alisa: As mentioned in the official DB. She was able to take on a mecha Paladin’s punch that broke through a concrete pillar, resulting with a force of 1,400 tons of force. Bang: Let’s not forget she took those blows two times and was able to absorb them into her own striking power. Literally, shattering the mech to pieces. Alisa: But don’t think Yang is too tough for this bout, she is perfect but not without flaws. Bang: Like any aura, if taking too much damage, it’ll evaporate and leaves her vulnerable. She’s not fully killed with better fighters, like when she fought the ice cream lady. And despite final getting control of her rage-mode. That I kinda what brought her down, she’s no longer the brawler people use to see her before. He’s just a bland fighter. Alisa: Better not screw up the next RWBY Volume Rooster Teeth. Yang: Instead of Sweetheart, you can call me 'Sir'. *Grabs crotch* '' INTERLUDE Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set and ready to fight. It is time to see which of these two braling ladies get the Titanic Knock Out of this fight. '''Bang: Time to say it again...LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!!' FIGHT 'Pre-Fight' "Area: Somewhere within the city" (*''BG Soundtrack: TBAS'' *) It was morning, in a middle of a huge stadium, crowds of spectators watch as one of the city's very residents, the strongest of the Big Four, Momoyo Kawakami as she beats down her latest opponent in a one-hit knock out that literally sends the huge opponent flying out of the arena and all the way up into the sky. Momoyo simply looks at the sky bluntly. Momoyo: Guess that guy was not strong enough for my weakest punch, that makes it the 40th fight in a row... Momoyo can only smirk, she has fought 40 opponents today and has not even feel tired, let alone, has not even broke a sweat. She's a monster out of everyone's level. The crowd roars wild, cheering for Momoyo's extremely one-sided victory. Momoyo simply raises her fist high in victory. Still wanting one more fight. Momoyo: Does anyone else want to give it a shot in beating me? Out of the crowd of cheers, a voice spoke out. Not as loud as the cheers, but was enough for everyone to hear. ???: I'm more than game to give it a shot... The woman's voice broke out in the crowd, approaching out of the crowd, a blonde girl enters the fight, with a gold gauntlet elapsing her left arm and a gold-colored theme prosthetic gauntlet on another. She leaps out from out of nowhere and lands on the Stadium in a superhero-like landing. Yang Xiao Long hammers her two fist together. Showing off to the taller, younger but extremely dangerous woman in front of her. Yang: I really wanna go down and see what you got girl... Yang makes a smirk of her own, itching for a fight. Wanting to see what the girl in front of her is made of, Momoyo makes her stance, like a lion about to pounce on her prey. Momoyo: You better make this entertaining blondie... Momoyo makes a quick charge and Yang stands on her ground steady and strong, ready to take on Momoyo for a fight. 'FIGHT' (*''BG Soundtrack: Nightcore - First Blood*) Momoyo made the first strike, she made a heavy shoulder tackle on Yang, which sends her flying a few meters away. Sending her crashing through the barricades, Momoyo, in a lightning blaze of speed, ‘appears’ in front of Yang and grabs her by the collar of her jacket and throws her back to the center of the arena. Yang quickly gets up and dodges Momoyo’s dropkick and lands a strong jab behind Momoyo. ''Yang: My turn! Yang begins to throw her punches over and over towards Momoyo, hoping to deal some damage over her foe. But for someone who was literally born with such inhuman strength, Momoyo can only chuckle as she grabs onto Yang’s prosthetic limb and lifts her up high in the air and throws her in the barricades once more. Yang recovers quickly yet again. Surprise and impressed by the extreme power her opponent possesses. Momoyo: Don't stop there! Come at me! Yang runs towards Momoyo as she makes a huge right hook, Yang saw this coming, she ducks and responds with a right uppercut that didn’t made Momoyo flinch, but that is what Yang was waiting for. Momoyo tries to grab hold of her but Yang quickly grabs hold of Momoyo’s arm and locking it with her left arm, giving her right one the freedom to pummel Momoyo. Trying to give herself the upper hand. Momoyo simply lifts Yang up and throws her to the ground and begins pummeling her with her right fist. Yang kicks Momoyo off and quickly rushes behind her, she wraps her hand around Momoyo’s head and tries to snap her neck, however, she begins to struggle doing so, Momoyo strikes onto Yang’s belly with her left elbow, causing Yang to let go, then she drives her head backwards in a back-reversal headbutt that hurt Yang badly, Yang’s aura glows temporarily, this surprises Momoyo, even more so for Yang. Yang begins to think to herself, Momoyo’s attacks are to strong that her aura’s defenses has begun to falter. While Momoyo’s extreme durability is not even tested. Yang clutches both of her fists together and punches her fist together. Yang: My turn to bring on the bang! Momoyo: Show me what you got! Yang charges once more. She begins pummeling Momoyo in a faster pace. Using her prosthetic arms’ and Ember Celica’s barrels to make her punches even more, and literal speaking, explosive. Her attacks are finally beginning to make Momoyo back of As Momoyo makes her 4th step back, Yang grabs hold on Momoyo’s head and drives her head over to her knees. That strike should have made anyone fall to their knees, but it barely made Momoyo even stagger, let alone knock her senses off. Momyo grinned as she drivers her head hard on Yang, the attack was so hard, it slammed Yang on the ground. Momoyo grabs hold onto Yang and rap her arms around her neck, Yang could not even describe how strong her grip was, Yang tried desperately to break free. Momoyo tightens her lock around Yang. Yang muttered her strength and grabs onto Momoyo’s collar and flips her away, she broke free of her lock and she charges and throws a few more punches over Momoyo before she can even get up. Momoyo throws a punch in mid-air, the pressure was so great the wind ALONE knocked Yang down, her bruises and wounds slowly heal up due to her aura, yet this is causing it to go lower as this fight prolongs. Yang decides to play smart, she was about to walk away from the fight, enjoying this fight. Momoyo grabs hold onto Yang and body-slams her on the ground, breaking beneath her .Momoyo raises her fist and looks at Yang. Momoyo: You’re quite a troublemaking combatant. Let's see if this'll keep you still… Yang quickly rolls away as Momoyo strikes on the ground where she was once laid, the punch was so great it shook the whole city and even caused a majority of the areas to break. Momoyo pulls her fist out and lunges at Yang. Yang saw a huge opening and throws a right hook that was able to knock Momoyo of her feat. Yang didn’t waste any time and grabs hold of Momoyo’s leg and tries to break her ankle. Momoyo quickly kick her away. Yang quickly charges at Momoyo as she was able to get back at her feet and delivers a furious numbers of punches towards Momoyo. Momoyo responds by throwing huge jabs and right cross punches, much stronger than those of Yang’s blows. Yang begins to duck every punch Momoyo throws, knowing this that her aura is bound to get low. Yang throws one last attempt to throw her fist towards Momoyo. But this was a clumsy move, Momoyo simply ducks and performs a round housekick that sends Yang literally flying out of the stadium. Momoyo leaps high and tackles her in mid-air. She throws Yang out form the city and onto a nearby forest. Yang, crashes among the trees while Momoyo shatters each of them into splinters as she crashes down. Momoyo is a fast combatant for Yang, she didn’t even have time to recover and Momoyo grabs hold of Yang’s prosthetic arm, she lifts her up and pummels her hard, over and over and over. (*''BG Soundtrack: Nightcore - Stronger*) Yang’s eyes turn red in rage. She was able to grab ahold of Momoyo’s latest punch with her prosthetic hand, she grabs hold on Momoyo’s hand with her left and muscles her way from her grip. Yang throws a right knee onto Momoyo’s busts and drivers her right fist onto Momoyo’s face. Momoyo didn’t even respond, Yang’s last reserve of aura fuel her Semblence, which in return, was able to absorb Momoyo’s trength and give Yang the advantage of finally forcing Momoyo down and out. Yang deliver a fury of punches onto Momoyo, Momoyo can’t help but laugh in excitement She throws a punch towards Yang, intentionally it was not a strong punch on Momoyo’s standard, but to Yang, it was like you were hit by a crashing plane. This ‘nudge’ sends Yang flying right across a wide opening at the forest, this area is famous for holding a history of multiple mock battles, the latest, which Momoyo herself participate. Momoo knows this wll be a fitting place for her to take the win. Yang cannot believe Momoyo’s strength and speed. She desperately tries to stand but that last punch was way too much even for her aura to absorb. Momoyo grabs hold on Yang’s head and lifts her up. She looks at Yang’s golden eyes with a dominating glare. ''Momoyo: To be honest with you, I was holding back this whole time, making sure a pretty gal like you wouldn’t get to much issue. As Momoyo comments on this, she land another heavy blow over Yang, Yang coughs out blood. A sign showing her aura is already at its limit and even her Semblence was not enough to help her in this fight. Momoyo: But seeing you held your own against that, let me pull out one of my moves to end this fight. And I know how. She prepares her fist once more. It begin to glow in a wind-like aura that encircles around her fist Yang can only close her eyes and prepare for the worst that is about to come. ‘Kawakami Forbidden Move: Fuji Smasher!’ Unleashing a powerful punch that shook the earth beneath her, Momoyo strikes onto Yang, cauing her to spiral out in the air, also combining with this powerful force, was enough to blast a huge hole out of Yang, Yang falls to the river nearby, carrying her lifeless body to the open waters. Momoyo can only sigh with displeasure. Momoyo: Took down a mad general from another country and took out Goldilocks, I need more fun in this life… WASTE- I mean K.O!!! Result Alisa: Dang, Yang was wasted in this one. Bang: Well first things first, Yang may have the endurance thanks to her Semblance and her aura backing her up in this fight. Momoyo kinda has everything else in this fight going in her side. Most notably, her strength, speed, durabilty, fighting experience and even stamina. She doesn't even need to pull out one of her fancy Kawakami moves just to end this fight. Alisa: We could see from time to time that Yang has been handled with equally talented foes such as the Ice Cream girl and Adam, but when it comes to bringng in a fighter literally born with god-like abilities places Yang in the corner. Bang: Even if somehow Yang learns from her mistakes and tries a tatical retreat, Momoyo won't let her get away with it that easy. Yang may have survived that punch from a huge android, Momoyo literally takes planet-buting kicks from an old man and she was fine. HELL! they took their fight out in space for crying out loud. Alisa: Yang's aura is also shown to be limited if the fight if prolonged too much, and there's no way it could even absorb some of Momoyo's repetitive normal punches, let alone if she throws one of her strongest punches? It would have ended this fight quickly. Bang: Momoyo does have a habit of prolonging fights when she feels a bit generous. Yang may have been a talented bozer. But Momoyo's god-like strength and speed and her durability levels out of whatever Yang's got. Alisa: Momoyo just ended this fight wth a minimal "Yang"...get it? Bang: *sighs* WINNER Winner_BMomoyo_Kawakami_V2.png Bang: The Winner is Momoyo Kawakami Trivia *''What these two combatants have in common is that they are thrill-seeking fighters and love the hype of battle.'' *This is BigBangOverlordbuster's 2nd What-If? Death Battle that features Majikoi's main leading female charatcer, Momoyo Kawakami. Also considering to add his first battle featuring an Official Death Battle Combatant from RWBY, Yang Xiao Long . **This is his 4th Death Battle that features a charatcer from the Majikoi! Media. The first being Shizuo Heiwajima vs Tatsuko Itagaki and Leone vs Benkei Musashibou, and the fourth being Momoyo's first battle, Esdeath vs Momoyo Kawakami . ***At the ending of the fight, she mentioned she has fought Esdeath before her fight wth Yang. *This is one of his longest fights ever written. **With a total of 4 months to cover up and sum up the entire coverage and results. *This is BigBangOverlordbuster's first fight of 2019. Poll Who do you think will win? Momoyo Kawakami Yang Xiao Long Draw Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe? Maybe Not? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:"Brawler" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles